TS NARUTO: The Owner's Guide & Maintenance Manual
by ZGMF-X9999GenesisOmega
Summary: Hey hey hey! Do you want an upgraded version of your NARUTO UZUMAKI unit? Then, the Shippuden version is great or you!


**CONGRATULATIONS!**

You are now the proud owner of the TS NARUTO UZUMAKI unit, the first unit from the JINCHUURIKI Dept. To master its maximum potential of your main protagonist, read the following instructions on the guide.

Technical Specifications:

Name: Naruto Uzumaki

Age: 15

Place of Manufacture: Hidden Leaf Village

Height: unknown

Weight: unknown

**Your NARUTO UZUMAKI unit comes with all of these accessories**

One Leaf Hitai ate

One set of orange and black jumpsuits

A Gamabunta unit as part of the Summoning Jutsu

Ninety nine sets of shuriken and kunai

One KYUUBI NO KITSUNE unit as a Bijuu

**Optional Accessories for Dress Up:**

One Sand Hitai ate

One green spandex

One pair of leg warmers

One Sound Hitai Ate

One Sound Four uniform

One Akatsuki cloak

One Rock Hitai ate

One Mist hitai ate

One Cloud Hitai ate

One Snow hitai ate

**Anime Crossover Accessories for Dress Up:**

**Avatar: The Last Airbender accessories:**

One Monk robes

One Dai Li robes

One Fire Nation Armor

One Parka

**Gundam Seed accessories:**

One standard ZAFT White uniform

One standard flight suit

One ZGMF-X3000 ZAKU Providence

**Removal:**

At first your TS NARUTO UZUMAKI unit would be quite energetic. However, a little persuasion from a TS SAKURA HARUNO unit, the said unit will come out.

**Programming**

Your TS NARUTO UZUMAKI is very useful in many ways, but here's the main uses:

Ninja: This unit is willing to kick anyone's asses faster than the whole SOUND FOUR/FIVE Deluxe Pack combined! Just hire this unit out to anyone, and watch as the cash rolls in.

Prankster: The NARUTO UZUMAKI units tend to be effective pranksters, ranging from vandalism of any Mt. Rushmore like monuments. Vandals, this unit is perfect for you!

Motivational Speaker: This unit has a tendency to change anyone's lives, ranging from the NEJI HYUUGA unit, to the TSUNADE unit or even the SABAKU NO GAARA unit. Loners, this unit is perfect for you!

Baker: Need a mass production in pastries? Or you know someone that has a bakery, but has no mixers? The NARUTO UZUMAKI unit is perfect for this! With the Rasengan program installed, your bakery will be an instant hit!

**Your NARUTO UZUMAKI unit comes in following modes:**

Mature

Angry

Nostalgic

Perverted

Kyuubi One Tails

Kyuubi Two Tails

Kyuubi Three Tails

Kyuubi Four Tails

Mature mode is the default mode for the whiskered unit, after a three year delay. Perverted unit is triggered whenever the TS NARUTO UZUMAKI unit does the ORIOKE NO JUTSU. Make sure you have either the TS SAKURA HARUNO unit or the TSUNADE unit to keep this unit in line.

Kyuubi One to Four Tails mode would be considered extremely dangerous to handle, even worse than the SOUND FOUR/FIVE Deluxe Pack in their Curse Seal Level Two combined! Three Tails to Four Tails may be unlocked if the TS NARUTO UZUMAKI unit is the Shippuden version.

**Relations to primary units:**

JIRAIYA: The JIRAIYA unit is the TS NARUTO UZUMAKI unit's sensei. Be warned. Interaction between these units result in corruption of the TS NARUTO UZUMAKI unit.

KAKASHI HATAKE: The KAKASHI HATAKE is also the TS NARUTO UZUMAKI unit's sensei, seeing as the whiskered unit tends to train all the time.

TS SASUKE UCHIHA: This unit is a friend turned enemy for the TS NARUTO UZUMAKI unit, and must be avoided at all costs!

TS SAKURA HARUNO: The SAKURA HARUNO unit is versatile for the TS NARUTO UZUMAKI unit.

TSUNADE: The TSUNADE unit acts as the TS NARUTO UZUMAKI unit's maternal figure. However, this unit would be offended whenever the TS NARUTO UZUMAKI unit shows any signs of perversion or insubordination.

**Relations to other units:**

KONOHAMARU CORPS Shippuden Edition Deluxe Pack: This Deluxe pack looks up to the NARUTO UZUMAKI unit, and would even learn any perverted jutsus from the whiskered unit. Note that the said deluxe pack are now a genin.

TS SABAKU NO GAARA: The tatooed unit would at first fight for its own existence. Once again, get the NARUTO UZUMAKI unit to use its Motivational Speaker mode to straighten this unit up.

TS HINATA HYUUGA: This unit is rather shy of the TS NARUTO UZUMAKI unit, and does have a wild crush on him. NaruHina fans, this unit is perfect for you!

SAI: This unit can sometimes be a pain in the ass for the TS NARUTO UZUMAKI unit. Watch the interaction carefully!

AKATSUKI Deluxe Pack: The Deluxe pack containing S-Class Criminal units are best avoided by your NARUTO UZUMAKI unit, since the said Deluxe Pack's goal is to collect all the bijuu units.

**Optional Unit Interactions:**

SOUND FOUR/FIVE Deluxe Pack: This Deluxe Pack containing the best SOUND FOUR/FIVE units would be natural enemies of the NARUTO UZUMAKI unit. Just ask StrikeFreedom4YzakJoule for an optional data installation on 'Sound Ninja Friendly Mode'.

**Anime Crossover Unit Interactions:**

**Avatar: The Last Airbender:**

Ozai's Angels/Fire Nation Master Pack: A recent experimentation of the interaction between the said group and the TS NARUTO UZUMAKI unit has gone awry. Watch out for any future confrontations.

Gaang Pack: Interactions between this pack and the TS NARUTO UZUMAKI unit has resulted in the said unit being a possible airbender.

Dai Li Master Pack: It is strongly recommended that the TS NARUTO UZUMAKI unit should try training under a LONG FENG unit if you want the said unit to be versatile.

**Gundam Seed Destiny:**

SHINN ASUKA: This unit would be a bad example for the TS NARUTO UZUMAKI unit. However, this unit would make a good friend for the TS NARUTO UZUMAKI unit.

LUNAMARIA HAWKE: This unit, along with the MEYRIN HAWKE units would be a suitable girlfriend material for the TS NARUTO UZUMAKI units should you decide on a non ninja brats that they would procreate.

**Cleaning:**

Your TS NARUTO UZUMAKI unit must be cleaned daily. No dry cleaning. No force washing.

**Energy:**

Your NARUTO UZUMAKI unit would eat ramen all the time. However, to ensure the full growth of the whiskered unit, try feeding the NARUTO UZUMAKI unit some vegetables and have the said unit to drink milk. If the said unit doesn't drink milk, have a KIMIMARO unit threaten your unit.

FAQ's:

Q: Hey! I received the TS NARUTO UZUMAKI unit, but this unit is smaller, and wears an orange jumpsuit.

A: That would be the NARUTO UZUMAKI unit, not the TS version.

Q: What happens if I accidentally have an OROCHIMARU unit bite into the NARUTO UZUMAKI unit's neck?

A: What is wrong with you? Letting a snake sannin unit to bit down into the jinchuuriki unit's neck, and giving it the cursed seal?! You're screwed.

Troubleshooting:

Problem: Your TS NARUTO UZUMAKI unit has a white glowing eye instead of a red fox eye.

Solution: Uh oh. It seems that we accidentally set up an AVATAR STATE mechanism that was meant for the AANG Units.

Problem: Your TS NARUTO UZUMAKI unit is constantly being chased by all the kunoichi.

Solution: You might have installed the Harem Attraction Mode, which is highly unstable.

With proper care, your NARUTO UZUMAKI unit would grow into the fine HOKAGE that the unit envisioned to be. However, we can't be sure which girl would he fall in love with. Let's say that the Namikaze men have a thing for foreign redheads, whether she be a Natural or a Coordinator.


End file.
